


The Moment

by pxrcival



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, hell yeah, kuzumondo queen checkin tha fuck in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them expected it. Then again, no one ever did.<br/>a lil kuzumondo drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> based off the idea that when you see your partner you get this lil jolt or some shit and then you're stuck

It was something they’d been told about all their lives.

That moment, the moment, when you met the one you were meant for. It was love in a single jolt, binding you together forever. Some found it early on, most later on. Others never felt it at all.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu never expected it to happen the way it did. He blamed it on Sonia - who the fuck invites people in the year below to a party? A gang leader, no less.  
He hated that piece of shit from the moment he walked through the doors, like he owned the place. No respect, he’d hissed furiously to a confused Peko. In his eyes, Mondo Oowada was literally the definition of asshole.

The fight they got in to was inevitable. He knew now that fate worked in the most fucked up ways, and in this case, it was through Oowada’s all-too-punchable face. It all went fairly quick, a whirlwind of wild punches and shouted abuse, and the stream of blood coming from his opponent’s nose one of the most satisfying things Kuzuryuu had ever seen in his life.

Then their eyes met, burning with anger, and they clicked.

There was no other way to put it - it was something they’d been told about all their lives, after all. There was no denying it, but from the look on Oowada’s face, he was going to try.  
So Kuzuryuu grabbed him by the (stupid looking) hair, yanked him down and kissed him. It lasted about half a second, and he almost started to think that maybe things would work out.

Then Oowada punched him in the face. Again.

They stood there for a few seconds, panting hard, neither of them breaking the silence. Finally, it sunk in, and their reaction was a perfect harmony of resignation, regret, and just a little confusion.

"Fuck."


End file.
